


Happy New Year

by AyuDev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs behind a DJ booth, Clubbing, Dominant Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Double Life, Drunk Sex, F/M, Genderfluid Reader, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, not knowing who the celeb is until they're finished fucking your brains out, sex in a jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: When your friend buys you tickets to a show, having the main performer take you to his home wasn't on the list of things you planned on doing.You have no regrets





	Happy New Year

You were given the ticket as a late Christmas gift. Heavily sighing, you weren't really into the club scene since certain aspects of your life began changing. 

Sure, hell, you did a lot of things and were incredibly open about said things to friends, but you never expected them to follow up with a plan to see you in action. 

Now, you actually wanted to go snuggle in bed instead of going out. Probably because you're not doing it alone this time, you have someone watching your every move. Which always felt odd when you yourself were not the same person around your friends as you were when you enjoyed the finer things in life with complete strangers. 

 

The night came. New years eve. After months of just ignoring that particular part in your wardrobe, you pulled out that outfit that never really quite fit you all those years ago...

But this time was different. It fit, and it didn't just fit... it looked perfect. You, felt perfect in it. Never really being comfortable in skirts without something underneath, without a second thought, the nude coloured nylons seemed quite fitting... the bright green skirt fit perfectly and you laughed. Indeed you were the smallest you had been in years. Why not have a little fun while your friends watched?

The shirt may have seemed dull on it's own. A black spaghetti strapped one. But the bra that was clearly visible had something else to say, the straps making a design along the exposed part of your chest. Even now, you were 100% confident that your breasts were not going to fall our of that thing. The design made it impossible for them to, looking cool and being practical was something you never strayed away from. 

It felt like centuries since you had put makeup on, but your talents still came to light as you blended to make the perfect colour appear on your eyes, the eyeliner you didn't even need tape to get that perfect wing. 

You were set. The friend came to pick you up and she herself was stunned. Being fluid was as new to you as it was to them, and you rocked both pretty damn well you thought. 

Upon entering the club, the base coursed through your body and you felt a smile form as you recognized the tune. It really had been ages since you entered this scene... but you still listened to the music that played and danced. But something seemed familiar to you... you couldn't quite place it. Your friend shrugged when you asked, so you laughed it off and tried enjoying a drink... or three... 

The confidence that radiated off you was surely noticed as you danced your way to the front, lightly drifting through all the men and women that looked your way. You didn't care what they thought, you wanted to get a closer look at who was bringing the familiar sound to your ears, and possibly thanking them. Or not, depends on how confident you felt when you got there. 

Drink in hand, you made your way to the front and came face to face with what seemed like the sunshine itself found its way into this man's smile. Oh he was beautiful. His light brown eyes caught your attention pretty fast as he pulled you closer. “You look like you're enjoying yourself...” You nodded, breath damn near punched out of your chest when he spoke in your ear. Whether or not it was the alcohol, you wanted this man to take you home. His place preferably, but you wouldn't mind just cuddling at yours and waking up to that smile...

“These beats take me back, I love it!” You got real close so he could have a chance of hearing you through the beat. He lit right up when you said that (clearly heard everything you just said). 

“Boy am I glad to hear that, any requests?” 

You didn't even give yourself a chance to think beforehand. “Either for you to stay down here, or for me to follow up there, just a request though...” You smiled as he smiled right back, but it wasn't quite the same as before. 

“Just a request, hmmm?” He hummed as he motioned for you to follow him. 

And before you knew it, instead of dancing on the dance floor with everyone else, you were watching the man work. As he pulled out another track that had at least ten minutes listed on it, you had been so lost in watching his fingers work the magic that you not only didn't notice him turn to face you, but his lips on you was the only thing that made you snap out of the music trance you were in. 

And ho boy was he good with more than just being the DJ. His one hand pulled you close and the other was holding your head in place as you melted. He looked oddly familiar but you, once again, couldn't quite place it. Maybe the alcohol was clouding your judgment a little too much. That surely didn't stop you from pulling him backstage, away from the public eye. He smiled into the kiss. “I sure got your attention, didn't I?” He smirked into the kiss as his hand made it's way down your back. “You sure you want this now? Here?” He said low in your ear. 

“Well, if your place is an option, I won't say no to that...” You commented as you went down to kiss his neck. His skin was hot against your lips, and his hands fit your ass just too perfectly. 

You moved his shirt a bit and made a mark just dark enough to show up on his already darker skin tone. “Oh baby...” He practically moaned. “If you keep doing that I'll have no choice BUT to take you home...” he said breathlessly. Normally it was you under the mercy of the guy whose arms you melted in, but it seemed like the two of you battled for dominance as he pinned you against the wall just moments later, leg wedged between yours. 

“Well then, why work each other up now then?” Your hand teased at the bulge forming in his pants. Your hand was pinned under his a moment later. 

His nose was touching yours, and you could smell his cologne. “More fun that way. You can watch while I work my stuff with nothing else on your mind but what else my hands can do...” He whispered softly in your ear as he snaked his free hand between your legs and lightly stroked. Once. “You can last another half hour, right?” Oh he could fondle you all night with how well he was doing. You decided right then and there that you did not care to go home with anyone else tonight. 

“Only if you can...” the comment made him smile as he pulled away. 

“Alright, let's go back before people start assuming we couldn't wait that half hour...” He looked you up and down and bit his bottom lip, letting you pass him as he followed you back up on stage. You pulled out your phone to let the friend know you were 100% going home with the DJ. The way his dreads were tied back and the tattoo on his left arm caught your eye in a way you could not place, but knew it was too familiar not to mention later to said friend. 

“Should I grab us some drinks?” you whispered in his ear as he chucked. 

“Shouldn't I be doing that? Hell I get them free tonight... hold on.” He almost left you at the booth, realized what he almost did, and then took your hand and brought you to the bartender as he ordered two drinks. You received the same drink you had a bottle of in your hand. You laughed when you realized you still had it there and put the empty one down for the bartender to take. 

You sipped on that drink throughout the half hour and watch his hands work their magic as everyone danced. You sat down out of everyone's site and... upon realizing that put the situation together and gave his ass a gentle squeeze as he looked down, smirking once more. “Oh?” he said, pretending he was doing something on his turntable as he looked just past it to pay attention to your hands movements, which were slowly moving for the removal of his pants, with permission of course. 

On your knees, your hands played with the zipper as you made direct eye contact. “Shall I?” He glanced up at the audience and the security that were on the steps. He clearly made the same connection you did, that no one really knew you were there nor could they see you. 

Looking back down at you, a familiar feeling hit your stomach as he bit his bottom lip once more. “Damn baby... if that's what you want...”. 

Pulling it from his pants and boxers, you re-positioned yourself so you were right against the stand holding up the equipment, right between the stand and the DJ mixing the tunes. You hummed in content as his cock quickly filled your mouth, for being probably just a mere centimeter taller than you, he sure was packing. You decided on your own not to get too carried away, but you looked up several times to see how well he could poker face during. You did certain things to see what would work later... and you found he definitely enjoyed it more than he lead on to his audience members because you felt a hand on your shoulder not ten minutes later and him looking directly at you. 

“You trying to make me moan into the mic?” He smirked and bit his lip at the view. “I won't last another five if you keep that up and there is nothing to clean with...” He licked his lips looking back at the crowd below as the song faded into the next, his free hand still keeping his mind half occupied with work.... as much as you wanted to hear him moan into the mic, you also knew you didn't want to be pulled out of the club, cum stained and drunk out of your mind. Good story sure, but bedding the man is still a better one, waking up in his bed was another one you couldn't refuse. 

 

What better way to start the new year?

That last twenty minutes flew by and before you knew it, the darker skinned man was escorting you out of the club, making sure his guards new that you were with him, and not trying to squeeze past them to see him. It sobered you up a little because a DJ with body guards had to be relatively famous. How could you not remember who he was?

The limo ride didn't help that either. But him sliding you on his hips and immediately removing your nylons melted your brain once more as you felt his hands on your hips, and the friction between you both made you realize just how badly you wanted him to fuck you. 

And it wasn't too much longer before he stuffed your nylons in his pocket, got you both out of the limo and into a house. Was it his? Maybe it was the place he owned in your city. You knew many celebs owned properties in your city, but never saw any of them. “Next question, bed or Jacuzzi?” He teased as he sat you on his kitchen counter and took off your shoes for you as he merely kicked his off. 

You chuckled, overwhelmed. “Why not both?” He was in the middle of kissing your inner thigh when your comment made him stop. 

“Oh my...” he said, more than happy to oblige to that. “Bed first then... but before that...” Before you could even ask, his head was between your legs, your panties on the floor, and his tongue just grazing you, hands keeping your legs up. “... lemme have a taste...” his warm breath hit all the sensitive nerve endings at ones, making your body shudder more when his tongue made laps around that sensitive nub and began sucking it. You didn't know whether to cover your mouth or keep your balance... so you laid down on the counter the best you could. It all felt so good and you could feel yourself melting in his mouth. 

You didn't remember the last time a man got you off faster than you did it yourself. But he definitely did that, and your voice filled the room. That tongue where to go and the exact spot to hit. But you whimpered noticeably when he pulled back... “Baby... I could do that all night... but I think you and I both know your body wants something else... too...” You bit your lip as he looked at you, you knew lust was pouring from you the way he looked at you. 

“I can't tell if I want you above or below me...” You thought out loud as he carried you towards what you were sure was his room. 

“Why not both?” He said, clearly going the same path you were earlier, “I would love to see you bounce on my cock...” he smiled, his voice completely sounding innocent until the actual words were understood. You had no idea what he had in mind, aside from multiple rounds of sex. Which you were more than okay with considering your libido was crazy... especially with a couple of drinks. 

“Exactly...” Was all that left your mouth as he closed the gap once more, placing you on the bed with himself between your legs, which you had already decided would be best placed on his hips. The hand that wasn't roaming underneath your shirt decided his dreads would be better off without the hair tie as he flung it across the room and went right to removing that shirt, biting his lip at the bra. 

For a split second, your hands went behind to undo the bra (you were having troubles earlier when you tested if you still could... because binders are easier to take off than bras nowadays) and before you even could, his one hand did a quick motion, and it was no longer even on you. You mouthed the word damn in complete surprise as he took one breast in his hand, the other was being littered with kisses and nibbles alike. Your legs couldn't help but pull him closer and your drunken self wanted his pants gone... well his shirt too, your hands found quite a bit of muscle for a tiny frame earlier, and you definitely wanted to see that... with your eyes too. 

“You like that?” the DJ said softly looking up at you, wearing that same smile he did when you saw him initially. If looks could kill... you merely hummed and nodded as he began sucking on the sensitive bud, now becoming hard and red from the assault as his thumb repeated the same motions on the other. 

You realized it right then and there... he was not only still fully clothed, but was paying full attention to you and making sure you were a complete mess before even thinking about what his body wanted. You made sure your left hand had a good amount of his hair before slightly tugging on it, putting his lips back on yours as he once again smiled into it. “You know what you want... I like it...” Now that you had his attention on your lips, you made damn sure his shirt came off, showing off what he clearly worked hard to keep up. The thought of your lips all over that crossed your mind, and your hands definitely took part in feeling up each muscle as you felt your skirt being tugged at. “.. but first thing's first, let me show you what I have in mind...” 

It took a drawer (from his bed frame, you loved those kind, so convenient) opening for you to get the message. He didn't even have to pull the wand out for your mind to wander in excitement. “Show you that if foreplay is done right... lube shouldn't be needed here...” you nodded knowing your body would definitely appreciate the treatment as he turned it on slightly. “Just relax, let me know what feels good...” He said, lips returning to yours as you could feel the vibrations send waves of pleasure throughout your body, and boy did it feel good the higher the vibrations went. 

As your moans picked up in frequency and volume, you could clearly feel your juices definitely making a mess of his bed, his free hand gave your breast a light squeeze as he kissed you again, swallowing all the moans as your hands clenched the sheets. “Feel good baby?” brown eyes looked at you with the softest smile as your body shook, “That's it, just let yourself go...” That voice alone could probably get you off at this point and you relished in the feeling as he slowly turned the vibrations down and put the toy down, chuckling softly. 

“Still up for another round?” You absolutely loved how he didn't just assume one thing was happening for sure. Made you feel extremely comfortable considering you were a wet mess, panting and eyes heavy lidded. You bit your lip and half smiled back at him. 

“Definitely... don't need... lube...” You said chuckling as he bit his lip looking you up and down once more. “I could go for five more, honestly...” You took a deep breath and looked into his eyes as you finally gained some control of your hand and unbuckled his belt. 

You absolutely loved the dark smile that painted his features, then a thought crossed your mind and you definitely wanted to try it on him. But before you could even get the words out, he brought you up to a sitting position on his lap and brought his lips awfully close to your ear. “I would enjoy your hands on my bedpost and your knees on either side of my face... if you don't mind...” and it took seconds for that to be realized as he smiled into his face being clearly sat on. The bedpost was a smart move because there was no way your jello-legs were going hold you up. This time you did not last as long as you thought you could as you could feel him chuckling with his tongue practically fucking you. 

“Oh baby...” He gave you one last long lick as he also licked his lips. “Glad you're enjoying yourself.” You couldn't find the words to respond, but when he tried to move you, your first instinct was to move your body downwards. 

Pressing your lips to his a hand groped your ass as you smiled. “Anything you want from me before I sink down on you?” The DJ bit his lip looking up at you. 

“Bounce away babe...” he said, hands on your hips holding you still, “But, first let me make sure we're not being too stupid...” You chuckled at the box of condoms on the nightstand. He was prepared, you had to give him that. A man like him probably got around quite a bit, and he sure as fuck was a people pleaser and you couldn't be more dazed in pleasure if you tried. 

He put that condom on so fast, you didn't even realize he had thrown the wrapper away until his hands were back on your hips. “Now... where were we-” He didn't get to finish that as you let his cock practically slide inside like a hot knife through butter, “Oh fuck...” He threw his head back as you began rolling your hips, feeling his cock hit every spot inside you that you craved to be hit for what seemed like months now. 

The way he moaned made you try your absolute hardest to just hear him, he sounded lovely when like this. A few of your own escaped here and there, your eyes rolling back as you could no longer keep them opened. His cock was hitting your g-spot something fierce and with each roll of your hips, the man thrusted upwards, completely abusing said area until you were sure you were seeing stars. 

That's when the third orgasm hit you that night. But like hell were you going to let that stop you from milking his dick until he too, came. When he tried putting pressure to let your body rest, telling you to let your body rest, you rode him through it, putting his hands in yours beside his head as you fucked him mercilessly into the mattress. “Feel good babe?” You said between thrusts as his own moans got progressively louder... and less English was leaving his lips. 

Eventually he came. He pulled you in for a lust filled kiss, moaning into it as your tongues both savored the taste of the other. “Fuck you feel good...” he said, breathlessly. “Apologies for the Portuguese, it's my mother tongue...” he half babbled. You could tell that... despite cumming, he was still hard inside you. You kissed him back.

“Fucking the English out of you is something I rather enjoyed. No apologies needed.” You teased, letting your muscles give his cock a quick squeeze as he too realized he was still hard. He moaned, biting his lip once more. A popular DJ with a frog tattoo that... spoke Portuguese... you followed a popular DJ that had similar attributes, but there was no way you were in bed with him... your drunk self could not put the two and two together.

“What if I told you the Jacuzzi was ready to use?” He gave your ass another squeeze as you got up, his cock exiting you with a slick popping sound, making both of you chuckle. “Oh if you can still walk around, I definitely haven't done my job well enough yet...” He said, giving your ass a smack as he then lead you into the next room over. 

Those jets beating on you as he pounded into you couldn't have sounded better no matter how it was worded. You were an absolute blubbering mess when he finally bent you over and oh god he put words in your mouth that you didn't think you used until his cock continued to hit every spot you enjoyed. 

You started demanding, all sorts of things, your back was scratched up, ass red from the onslaught of smacks but his hand in your hair was a personal favourite. Well... when you took away his constant dirty talk... that sweet voice saying the most vile things... had you cumming more frequently than you could count. “When I saw you dancing, I never thought I'd have you in my Jacuzzi, begging for my cock...” He moaned, removing his hand from your hair only to stroke your clit. “You, are so wet... making a mess of everything. Keep going baby...” 

When you were finally so out of sorts that you could no longer speak, and he was so drained you could almost tell it was a workout for him too, he pulled out, taking off the 5th condom that evening and tossing it into the disposal, carrying you to his bed. 

“Hey, at least... we are clean...” You said between breaths as you both chuckled, sleep trying to take both of you by force as you could hear it in his voice. 

He turned off the lights, made sure his phone was plugged in, asked about yours in the pocket of your skirt, but ended up just plugging that one in as well, and climbed in with you. As he pulled you close, you could feel the heat pouring off of him. You half hoped it would be a one time thing considering he was probably 100% thinking you were 100% female when it was more like... a fluid thing. This was your double life, the hook ups? No one knew and no one had to, wasn't their business. 

But a small part of you wanted him to be comfortable with that, and that you could do THIS, more than once. “Good night...” He said, kissing your forehead. 

“Good night...” A possible name ran through your head and you didn't let your sober brain process what drunk brain wanted first, “Lùcio...” His body froze. 

“You knew, damn I thought because of how you acted you had no idea who I was...” He chuckled... your heart damn near flew out of your chest and hit the bedroom wall. You had just slept with... no... fucked Lùcio Correia Dos Santos's brains out as he returned the favour in his own Jacuzzi...

Well that was one for the bucket list. 

“Hah...”You started... “I was so drunk, I recognized you, but thought it would be crazy for Lùcio himself to be the one fucking me. The tattoo and the Portuguese gave you away though...” He burst into laughter. 

“You, at my show, watched me perform, and the tattoo and Portuguese gave me away? I mean there were other Djs tonight opening for me... so I can see it.” he tried to calm his laughter. “This is one for the books....” Good, you were both on the same page with that. 

You woke up the next morning and your hangover did not stop you from immediately grabbing your phone to scream at your friend via text, about the night you had. 

When you noticed the friend request, the twitter follow, and the image tag. You froze at the image tag. Looking at it, your face lit right up. 

'Look at this cutie, having so much fun!' It wasn't as decriminating as you feared. You smiled and of fucking course you accepted the friend request. Your friend beat you to the screaming text. 

'YOU DIDN'T TELL ME FUCKING DOS SANTOS WAS TAKING YOU HOME WTF?!?!?' You swear you didn't mean to wake him with that, fit of giggles that flew out of your mouth before you could fully stop them. 

“Good morning to you too...” he smiled, and yep, it was the best thing you had woken up to in a while. That sunshine smile, like nothing else in the damn world.

“By the way... I know you won't mind, but my page is mostly frogs and memes...” The way he looked at you when you mentioned frogs made you remember that his logo is literally a frog with headphones and that he has a frog tattooed on him. But then you realized it. He had not only found your most used social media pages, but those same pages didn't have you listed as female. But as gender fluid. The profile was a dead giveaway.

For a hot second you thought about how to tell him about it, but you quickly came to the conclusion that he added you, knowing full well what had happened, and is still smiling in bed with you. Good one night stand for the books. 

That's when you saw it on twitter. You weren't just a rando who got lucky when at the front of the crowd. The image tag was more intimate, you already were next to him in the shot. But his drunk twitter posts... 

'Think I should walk over?' and 'Oh wait never mind hold on...' as well as another one 'Now how does one approach this situation?' His drunk tweets were your sober ones and they made you laugh even harder. 

“Drunk you is sober me on twitter and I am having a great morning.” You laughed as his brain made the connection. 

 

Boy did your twitter explode that day.


End file.
